<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by fabulous_but_evil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166271">The Ballad Of Mona Lisa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil'>fabulous_but_evil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Compare and Contrast, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Hidden Depths, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Nail Polish, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Pretentious, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Season/Series 05, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sex and Chocolate, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which a dark, manipulative Cameron takes advantage of a stressed, drinking-to-cope single working mom Cuddy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Cameron/Lisa Cuddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ballad Of Mona Lisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison watches Lisa paint her fingers in a close precision, pretending not to notice the empty bottles of gin hastily and carelessly hidden all over the place.<br/>
She had greeted her with a pained smile and a curt, "You're early."<br/>
"Couldn't wait to see you," Allison had smiled and leaned in for a kiss, gently but deliberately tucking a stray strand of hair behind Lisa's ear, to subtly let her know that she had noticed the small, tiny imperfection, knowing full well it would drive her crazy for the rest of the night.<br/>
She loves to drive her crazy. She's beautifully pathetic when she gets like this, thinking she'll never be good enough for Allison, painfully eager to please.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>